


The Chupacabra

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Ya know the good kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Ya want some Halloween smut? Cause you're getting Halloween smut. Other apprentice shorts coming very soon.





	1. The Chupacabra

Lucio knew all the greatest parties. This weekend, Lucio took Lenore to Nopal to experience their Spirit Festival. The entire town was decorated in colorful skulls and flowers. People wore masks or makeup to look like painted skeletons. There was food and drink, music and dancing. Lenore danced with Lucio, then sat with a group of people sharing drinks and trading ghost stories. They heard of La Llorona, El Cucuy, and... the chupacabra. 

"Huh? What's a chupee-ca-blah-blah?" Lucio asked. 

"The chupacabra translates to goat sucker. It drains the blood of goats and is seen as a bad omen."

"I know another goat sucker..." Lucio mumbled under his breath. Lenore heard, however, and elbowed him in the ribs. That was ONE TIME! The memories of the things they did while Lucio was in his ghost form are never meant to be spoken of... 

Lucio chuckled and put his arm around Lenore's shoulders. 

They drank a little more before Lucio whispered something into her ear. "Let's go somewhere a little more private?" They stood and found a dark alley away from the party. 

Emboldened by the liquor, Lenore pressed Lucio against the wall of the alley and kissed him hard. Lucio groaned against her lips, pulling her closer. Lenore parted only to suck kisses down his throat, over his exposed chest, down until she was on her knees in front of him. She looked up, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She rubbed his erection through his pants, teasing him until he begged her for more. 

"Please... Lenore, babe. I need you."

Lenore unbuttoned Lucio's pants and pulled them down until his cock sprang free. She took him in hand and gently pumped her hand, getting him to full hardness. She brought her tongue to the head and gently licked, tasting the bead of precum there. She held his hips steady as she took him into her mouth. Lucio grabbed a handful of Lenore's hair as an anchor. Her mouth was... Oh, gods... There was no word to describe how good her mouth was. 

Lenore bobbed her head, taking Lucio as far as she could, tonguing the little piercings underneath. He could never resist glittering like the sun, having piercings under his dick and through his nipples. Lenore had gotten nipple piercings just to match. They pressed underneath her shirt, straining to be touched by Lucio. But that can wait until later. For now, she had a count to please. 

Lucio was getting close. She could tell by the way he was steadily thrusting rougher and rougher into her throat. Lenore removed her mouth only long enough to tell him to cum in her mouth. Lucio groaned as he thrust into her throat, over and over until he felt himself orgasm. He cried out, his voice echoing over the cobblestones as he spurt his cum down her throat. 

Lenore swallowed his load as best she could before pulling back with a gasp. She looked up and down the alley, making sure no one would catch them. Lucio tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Lenore up into his arms. He kissed her, tasting the salty taste of himself, before running off to guarantee they weren't caught. They returned to the party and heard people whispering that a dark creature had just been heard. 

"It was probably one of those chalupa cobras..." Lucio said, a grin on his face. He got another elbow to the ribs.


	2. The Werecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I also paired Manny with Portia and I never wrote anything for them

The werecat silently watched her prey. He was asleep and blissfully unaware of the predator that was about to pounce. She crept from behind the bush, slowly and steadily. When she was within pouncing rage, she attacked. She jumped onto Manny, startling him from sleep. 

"Portia! What-" Portia giggled. Portia was wearing her Halloween costume, including her cat ear headband and furred gloves. She straddled his hips and wiggled her butt in a teasing fashion. 

"I'm a werecat!" Portia informed. "And you're my prey. And it seems I'm desperately in heat." she winked. Manny bit his lip, a habit he'd picked up from her. 

"Sweetheart..." Manny blushed. Portia continued her teasing, grinding against his lap. 

"We- we're out in the open. W-what if... someone sees us?" Manny stuttered. 

"No one comes out here. And I'm not expecting company." Portia smiled seductively. 

"What if your brother comes over?" Manny asked. 

"Do you really want to be talking about my brother right now?"Portia questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"No." Manny's hands went to Portia's hips and he rose to kiss her. Gods, she was so warm and soft! She tasted sweet, like honey, and smelled like the flowers from her garden. Portia busied herself by giving Manny's neck hickeys, while he untied the sash across her hips. Portia straightened and pulled off her top, revealing pale freckled skin. Manny pulled her pants down and grabbed a handful of her ass. 

Portia helped Manny out of his clothes as well and straddled his hips once more. She held Manny's dick in her hand and lined him up. 

"I want to ride you until I milk every last drop of cum from you." Portia said before dropping, filling herself with Manny's dick. Manny bit his fingers, trying to keep himself from moaning, in case it attracted attention. 

"No, I want to hear you. Let me hear you." The sight of Portia bouncing on his dick, her words... Manny couldn't hold them back anymore. He moaned at the slick, hot feeling of Portia around him, how her muscles squeezed him. His hands moved up to toy with her breasts and tease her pretty pink nipples. 

Portia didn't hold back, either. She whimpered Manny's name and told him how good he made her feel. Her rhythm began to speed up the closer she was to orgasm. Manny was close, too, but didn't want to cum until she did. He put one hand to her pussy and began to rub her clit with his thumb. Portia cried out, panting and oh so close. 

"M-Manny! Ohhh Manny!" With a cry, Portia came, pulling Manny's orgasm with her. Manny thrust up into her, riding out his orgasm. 

Portia slumped against Manny's front, catching her breath. She looked up and caught his eye, giving him a cheeky smile. 

"Are you satisfied now, little miss werecat?" Manny asked, running his fingers through her hair. 

"For now. But you know it can come back at any time."


	3. Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian/Asra/Ramona enjoy the last hours of Halloween

Julian stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the bath. They had had a wonderful evening at the palace for a Halloween party between friends and family, but now he was looking forward to lying in bed with his spouses and falling asleep. But said spouses had other plans. 

He walked into their bedroom to find Ramona in very revealing black lace, lovingly sucking marks onto Asra's flesh. Asra was left in some skimpy magenta panties, a wet spot forming on the front. So, of course Julian had to join in. When he got close, two pairs of devious eyes watched him. Julian dropped his towel, offering his body to the two magicians. 

They beckoned him forward and onto the bed. With a shared look, the two magicians snapped their fingers and Julian's limbs splayed out, magically tied to the bed posts. Their magic ran through their hands as they roamed over cool skin. Glowing runes were traced into his skin. The same runes are faintly shimmering in the same places on their skin. The runes' magic spread a tingling warmth throughout his body. It coursed through his veins and made his body feel so much more receptive to his loves' touches. 

Asra pulled down his panties and sat over Julian's hips. Julian whimpered at the feeling of Asra's cock rubbing against his own. Julian's blush spread from his ears to his chest. Ramona left the bed to retrieve a bottle of oil. She returned to the bed and oiled up her fingers. She massaged Asra's back entrance before slipping her fingers in. After Asra was oiled and stretched, she did the same to Julian. 

Asra took Julian in hand and stroked his dick to full hardness before taking him into his ass. Both of them moaned over the feeling. Ramona took a new toy - a black butt plug - and inserted it into Julian's ass. He groaned at the intrusion. He was thoroughly enjoying this. Then the butt plug started vibrating. Julian cried out, everything was making him so overstimulated. Ramona lounged by Julian's side and began to pleasure herself, watching her spouses enjoy each other.

Asra and Ramona got off on watching Julian come apart. He was so vocal, often slipping into his mother tongue, begging for more, begging for it to stop, professing his love for them. They were getting closer and closer to the edge. The only question was: who would set off the chain reaction? 

Julian came first with a cry, thrusting his hips as best as he could as he emptied his load into Asra. Set off by Julian, Asra then painted Julian's chest white with his cum. Watching all this go down, Ramona was the last, making a mess of her fingers and the sheets. 

There was a moment of silence as they caught their breath. The magic on the butt plug and Julian's restraints faded away, but not the runes. Asra removed himself from Julian's dick to find it was still hard. The two of them shared a look... and set their sights on Ramona. 

This night was far from over.


End file.
